Tharjellam: unnoticed passion
by a sword
Summary: Kellam is tired of going unnoticed, and decides to show tharja the REAL him
1. Chapter 1

Kellam was lookin pretty lonely in the barracks, "come on, look at mee" he yelled, however he was merely smacked in the face by tharja's cleavage, and she didn't even notice he was there. SHE may not have noticed kellam, but kellam CERTAINLY noticed her... her supple curves around the outfit of a sorcerer which left very little to the imagination. Kellam was tired of being pushed aside, and decided he would be tharja's man, "SHE'S GOTTA NOTICE THIS" Suddenly kellam tore off his armour with his bare man-hands as beads of sweat rippled of his sexy arms; he reclassed into a thief to better show off his physique. He stealthed his way to the path tharja was walking on, "my big moment!" he shouted as he rushed towards her.

In his Tharja-induced confidence she noticed Kellam "do you like darkness?" she whispered softly. Kellam, basking in how noticed he was with a confident smirk retorted, "baby, I love darkness" At this point Kellam's ability to be noticeable had brought Tharja's "want the d" levels to the maximum, but she didn't want to seem like a weak floozy in front of such a NOTICEABLY supreme sex god. As her knees buckled she temporarily stumbled away from submission to his charms," I can handle myself" as she forced herself to turn away, not noticing the chiselled pectorals on the laconic shepherd. But kellam had gone unnoticed for too long. He strongly, sexily places his massive hands on her shoulders, sending jolts of temptation down her spine.

At this point Tharja could resist no more, she turned to him with eyes full of lust, gently caressing his powerful biceps," oh kellam, i can't believe I've never.. noticed you before" Kellam, with befitting swagger picked her up close to his god-like face: as she longingly stared into his virile, closed eyes he said "That's alright, you wanna be my girl?" Tharja was choked up before the proposal of the unattainable vision of kellam, overcome with giddiness she could only put out "pretty much" Kellam smiled warmly, a smile that was strong without being ferocious; they locked lips, two souls tired of being misunderstood finding solace in each other's warm embrace. Now that their connection was established, Kellam effortlessly picked up Tharja, and they journeyed to his tent. *HINT. *HINT.

P.S THE ONLY REASON THIS WAS EVER WRITTEN WAS TO CONVEY THAT THARJA/KELLAM IS AN AWFUL PAIIRING


	2. one ring to get noticed

**After saucy material i'm uncomfortable describing, we return to kellam's tent.**

Kellam, the slit-eyed champion of virtue lay awake in his bedroll, for like justice he never slept, constantly aware of all danger he could NOTICE around camp. His newfound lover, the sultry dark mage Tharja lay in a half woken state beside him, mentally reeling in shock from the miraculous pleasure given to her by the kellam which even now she was recovering from hours later.

However, Kellam was not sitting idly, noticing the apparent supremacy of his love-making skills. Nay, his mind wandered to the relationship he now seemed to have fostered with the most bodacious babe amongst the shepherd ranks: He decided that this could not be merely a simple fling, immediately deciding that a ring must be procured: He roused himself from the humble bedspread to get his lady what she deserved. However, he forgot that his sexual forwardness now meant he could be easily noticed by Tharja at any time.  
She was still too stunned in her ecstasy to move, but she called out to Kellam " you don't have to go yet. You could stay here... with me." The proposal was more than tempting; at first Kellam was like "dat ass doe. She can NOTICE me anytime." However he quickly reminded himself of the chivalry that his lady was worth. Turning to her, he blinded her temporarily with the masculinity of his bare chest as he uttered "My pasty plegian flower, i will not let you be noticed as some harlot by the other soldiers; our bond must be sealed in matrimony". Tharja, however felt as if she were under the influence of one of her own hexes, her mind clouded in the pure lust she felt for such a noticeably supreme sex god, " But Kellam, now that i've experienced you... noticed you, i don't know if i could go another day without your.."  
"Enough!" interrupted kellam, with a sexy firmness that only he could accomplish. His eyes, though closed bore deep into Tharja's previously unlocked soul. In the warmly and terrifyingly masculine lines that made his eyes she saw true happiness, a love that her cold soul never experienced before, and could never feel with another man. In his godlike, chiselled features she felt no harm could ever reach her.

"Any woman whom I champion deserves only the finest in jewellery. If i must tear this continent in half, which is within my power mind you, i will find the MOST NOTICEABLE ring in the world and present to you on a silver, no, a GOLD platter!"

After this, kellam strode out of the tent with the swagger of a thousand gangstah rappers, to find a kick-azz ring with which to defend his lady's honour.

 **L8r, at the weapons tent.**

Frederick was polishing weapons, because his wife didn't want to spend any time with him cus he's a stick in the mud. Suddenly Kellam was there, his 3 ton armour shining in the afternoon sun.  
he approached the wary knight as he polished weapons and cried out to him, " sir Frederick, my woman requires an engagement ring so as not to appear a weak-willed harlot to the other soldiers. YOU must scout ahead and find the finest ring on the continent so i may get it for her."  
To Kellam's chagrin, Frederick gave no response and then spoke some unholy words, " Hmm, i could've swore there was something noticeable behind me but i suppose it was nothing. Aah well, i suppose i'll just test this rack of axes, make sure the weapons are in proper shape."  
Frederick was gleefully continuing in his menial work, thinking nothing of his comment; but it stirred deep memories within Kellam: First he remembered when he first kissed a girl, he had put his heart and soul into every motion and she didn't even notice. Next, he remembered his birthday, how every year his family failed to notice him and forgot. He spent his birthday breaking trees with his pinky fingers. For a millisecond Kellam's infinite manliness wavered and he shed a single, noticeably masculine tear. And it is often said, and totally confirmed that every time kellam sheds a tear somewhere a boy grows his first chest hair.

Now, kellam's eyes lit up in righteous fury. He stomped right over to Frederick's pathetic weapon rack and yelled " THEY'VE GOTTA NOTICE THIS!" With his glorious right arm, he tore all the armour of lefty and picked up the weapon rack in one massive hand. Then he smashed it against his left arm, as shards of axe were send across all corners of the room.  
The display of Kellam's noticeably supreme strength brought Frederick to the floor, "K-kellam" he said " I didn't see you come in, whatever do you want?"  
Kellam, towering over Frederick in body and soul pointed a righteous finger at the few axes embedded in his left arm, although his flesh suffered nary a scratch, "see Frederick, there's a couple didn't break; your inspection's finished."  
Frederick gathered himself and attempted some composure in front of the walking fortress "now, what do you need?"  
" Tharja and i are engaged, and unlike some knights i ensure my woman is looked after. I need you to scout out the best darned ring this side of the globe."  
Frederick had utmost respect for kellam, since he knew he was outclassed by him in every way," of course, you will have only the greatest... milord".  
kellam was noticed leaving to " service" his new fiancée, awaiting news of where he'd find his ring.

* **a wee while later  
** Kellam, eager of news was performing his daily workout, stacking ten oxen on top of eachother and seeing how far he could throw them across a field. Tharja formerly spent her time practicing hexes or rituals; however now she was so enamoured with kellam's noticeable beauty that she ignored dark magic, spending every day admiring him.  
A scout interrupted kellam's routine however, "couldn't help but notice you there" he said, but i deliver a message on behalf of Frederick.  
"speak then, mah boi", Kellam let out, as he readied himself  
"it is kept in plegia castle, guarded by thousands of men adn beasts. It's not really worth it, i mean there's a jeweller in the town just over the hill-"  
"NO" boomed kellam, as he tossed an ox a mile away in reaction to the lad's incredulous statement."I DEPART NOW". He marched over to a Pegasus and, with his noticeable aura instantly bonded with the creature, mounted it and began riding toward the sunset.  
" hurry back my love" said tharja as her man departed, then she noticed his butt as he rode off and then was all like "DAYUM"  
 **AND SO KELLAM SET OFF WITH A FIRE IN HIS EYES TO RETRIEVE A RING, AS STAN BUSH'S "YOU GOT THE TOUCH " PLAYED WHILST OUR NOTICEABLY SUPREME HERO RODE OFF INTO THE SUNSET**


	3. a pledge-ia of love

Formulating strategy had never been so tense. A static anxiety filled the air of the shepherds' war room. A table was set out with a map, dotted with various flags and markers to indicate enemy and ally positions. At the head of the table sat Chrom the exalt, his teeth clenched in a panicked and worrisome silence; it was he who spoke first.  
" This is hopeless! We've gone over the fight a hundred times now and we're no closer to some sort of plan, never mind an assured victory. With Kellam gone the army's in shambles; we lack any solid offense or defense and without kellam the troops have nothing to NOTICE for support, putting morale at an all time low."  
As an attempt at counsel, Frederick replied "milord, our army consists of more than one man. Surely there is something we've overlooked, some tactic or strategy we merely didn't NOTICE...

As he continued in his futile, kellam-less plot their tactician, the smoking hot robin who's TOTALLY CANON HUSBAND IS VAIKE GUIS,was simply sitting in deep thought, her ridiculously attractive eyes closed. Suddenly she too interjected, although the roar of grima himself wouldn't have been enough to fill the NOTICEABLE void left by Kellam.  
"NO" she screamed across the room, a single tear welling up in her eye as all her strategies fell apart: "Until now, i'd never noticed that kellam was carrying this entire army. Before now, i could send him out and all the risen just seemed to die. With him gone every battle puts our lives at risk. In the past week both yarne and ricken were killed... brutally. And there was no time for a funeral. And none of us mourned their passing. But that's beside the point, it shows how vulnerable we are."

Frederick looked down in both shame and fear, not meaning to upset robin.  
"she's right" said lucina, somberly from the corner of the room" when we heard that kellam had left, i prayed to the gods it wasn't true"  
"What do you mean, lucina? Have you NOTICED something we haven't. We've explored every possibility..."  
" BUT DON'T YOU SEE" interrupted lucina, as she often did. " in the future, there really was one thing which stopped us all from dying. Although most of you were dead, we all noticed that one member of the old shepherds always remained: KELLAM. He single-handedly fought off hordes of risen with one arm, because he sacrificed his other one to feed a village of starving children. In truth, it was his presence that gave any of us any fighting chance. Without him, we have no noticeable chance of victory... or survival."  
"well then" mumbled chrom grimly" i suppose kellam is just better than all of us in every single way.

MILES AWAY  
Kellam had now been flying for a solid day on his Pegasus to reach his destination, sustaining himself on thoughts of his beloved and birds that he snatched out of the air and cooked with the intensity of his stare. However, he NOTICED that the strength of his beast was beginning to waver, and made an emergency landing right into a desert. The Pegasus was worn out from kellam's awesome presence, and once they found ground on the endless sand flats it collapsed, unable to take another step. Although the sun beat down with NOTICEABLE intensity kellam felt no heat, and so he hoisted the Pegasus on to his shoulder, intent on carrying it through miles of desert until they could find a ring for his lady. As he remembered his woman, he fashioned a fedora out of sand so he could tip it in tharja's honour.  
After a week of walking, kellam reached the gates of plegia: the non-stop walking was so arduous, that he nearly broke a sweat. Kellam dropped off the Pegasus at a noble's home, demanding it be treated like his own son and proceeded to castle plegia.  
"OPEN THIS DOOR I NEED UR RING" yelled kellam righteously to the castle gate guards; although normally reserved in his manner of speaking he could afford to waste no time. The guards ignored the hero because they were jealous of him and also because all plegians are douches except tharja who is top tier waifu. Kellam was having none of their ignorance rubbish, picking up a stone he deftly targeted the winch for the castle gates, opening the drawbridge as well as being skilful enough that the stone ricocheted onto both the guards' helmets, insta-killing them.  
Using his experience in not being noticed kellam was able to make his way into validar's private study, where he was drinking tea with aversa.  
" i don't know why i adopted you" validar told aversa, while kellam waited in the shadows

"well, i guess i'm just a dream come true.. heh he heh" replied aversa in that annoying, seductive tone she always uses.  
"no, of my two daughters you are the worst, and FOR GRIMA'S SAKE AVERSA, COVER UP. YOU CAN'T LEAD CONQUESTS DRESSED LIKE THAT"  
"I'LL DO WHAT I WANT DAD, YOU DON'T OWN ME!"  
"SOON THE FELL DRAGON WILL RISE AGAIN, THEN NOONE'S GUNNA CARE ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU SHOW OFF YOUR MASSIVE-"  
"come on, notice meee" said kellam, who had been in full view for their whole tirade.  
Validar's face twisted in disgust, but turned to fear when he realised that this was no mere ylissean, or the so-called champions and heroes of ages past. Nay, this was... kellam, which he had already noticed was the only thing stopping him from victory.  
" now, now kellam, there's no need to be hasty... bloodshed can be avoided"  
" I herd u hav a pretty sweet ring somewhere in this palace of yours. I need it to seal my vows with the only not-a-skank plegian, the pale Aphrodite, love of my life-Tharja"  
Validar was weirded out that such a NOTICEABLY supreme warrior would obsess over a ring, but he nonetheless saw it as his chance to evade kellam's wrath, "As king of plegia, i have thousands of ring which i could immediately and graciously dispense to you.."  
Kellam had his back turned as he took notes on the plegian architecture, but upon hearing validar say this he turned around a la hotel Mario ( watch?v=bp55goEW82c ) to give him the ultimate denial.

"NO" kellam said to validar as he turned to him, and began to seethe with noticeable rage, as ole valdy's words suggested that Tharja was worth anything less.  
Suddenly, the guards arrived, as if they contained the physical prowess to haul kellam anywhere. He knew he could obliterate them with a wave of his left eyebrow, but decided it would be easier to find the ring's location from his cell and then break out in triumphant fashion. He allowed himself to be dragged away by these inferior human beings. Using his total mastery of zen and feng shui he was able to drift off to sleep by his own volition, awaiting the next day when he could claim his prize.  
THE NEXT DAY  
away from our hero, the rest of the shepherds were still having a hard time against the risen, in fact miriel died and no one cared.  
BACK TO KELLAM  
Snapping himself out of a dream Kellam awoke in a dank cell, and NOTICED his cell mate, a man crouched over in the corner, mumbling to himself.  
As his righteousness sense tingled, kellam shuffled (sexily) over to the man to see if he could ease his suffering; "who are you?" he queried, being gentle as his voice could be enough to shatter a fragile man. However, the hunched figure stood up to a champion's height, and he was like totally ripped and stuff, as he boomed, " I am... JOHN CENA"  
kellam smirked in approval of his new mate, "well, john, do you know where this secret ring is?"  
" it's in the lower holds of the castle, under miles of concrete and guarded by a thousand men. Why?"  
Kellam looked out of his cell window, and his latent magic abilities conjured a gust of wind which made his hair blow gracefully as he uttered " i must have it.. for my tharja."

At this, the champ looked shocked, "Tharja?" he asked , his eyes widening in curiosity " I know her, i NOTICEDthe guards yesterday were saying that she's in a coma cus her boyfriend ran away or sumfin, and she could only be healed by a symbolic confirmation of her man's love. And she put a curse on herself out of grief; if he doesn't return with an item to profess their bonds by midnight tomorrow, her self-inflicted curse will turn her to stone... forever."  
For a nanosecond Kellam was truly afraid, but knew that tharja deserved no less than absolute masculinity. Although his armour had been removed by the prison guards he punched a hole in the wall and turned to John, "whaddya say?" with a fiery determination that made the ground around him sizzle, "you wanna bust outta here?" 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: John cena is my oc and i worked rly hard on him so please do not steal**


	4. kill them all? more like kellam all

Kellam escaped from his cell and retrieved his armour. Putting it back on established a kind of symbiosis. The residual energy from the re-unification of man and armour incapacitated every plegian soldier in a miles radius. John cena was awestruck, "my gawd, kellam" he stuttered" y-you're stronger than any other man I've seen. It's as if you could take down this entire castle if you wanted to."

"Thanks for NOTICING" said kellam, "now which way did you say that ring was?" kellam's eyes roamed over the walls of plegia's dry architecture. Kellam's vision was strong enough to bore through 5 metres of lead but even he couldn't pick up any sign of the ring.

The champ placed his hand on kellam's shoulder, which was a mistake as the skin-on-kellam contact almost dislocated his shoulder. Cena screamed in pain but after recuperating told kellam " you won't be able to notice the ring from here. It's under a mile of concrete."

"ah yes, i notice it now" said kellam. He tapped his foot on the ground a few times, each time sending out tremors big enough to register as a "kellam" on the richter scale. "It's softer than I was hoping for" he said, and suddenly he snatched up john cena, hugging the champ closely to his chest.

Kellam did a triple-somersault backwards, and plummeted head-first to the solid concrete below him. However before hitting the ground, through sheer willpower kellam began rotating his body, reaching 4000 rpm in a split-second. With this force, kellam effortlessly drilled through the concrete with nary a scratch on his head. As tonnes of tarmac were shovelled by his godly cranium he began to think of Tharja: Her raven hair, her sultry voice. But most of his entire mind was gripped with unholy thoughts, on her luscious, voluptuous personality. The fragments of concrete he was tunnelling formed a concrete fedora around kellam's head. As he tipped it, kellam accelerated past the speed of sound, and burst through the ceiling of plegia castle's lowest antechamber.

MEANWHILE, AT THE CAMP OF THE SHEPARDS

A scout burst through the door of the war room, he near-collapsed and in a state of panic decreed " milord, I bring urgent news"

Chrom, lucina, robin and the rest stood up and matched his worry. "Good god, man what is it?" interjected chrom "news of kellam? A sighting of kellam? Rumours of kellam?" his anguish mounted, and chrom broke down into tears over desperation to somehow notice his lost comrade, "Please, scout. Without kellam my life is hardly worth living. Tell him that I offer lucina to him, if only he will come back to us."

Everyone i n the room was now on their knees, begging for the return of the noticeably ultimate general of all-around righteousness, kellam. But they were in for sore disappointment.

"No, milord, im afraid it's worse than that" mourned the scout "It's ricken. I was... I was uuhhh... _scouting_ cherche's quarters when I found ricken there. He's horribly mangled, sir... He might die."

So unimportant was this news that the pools of tears on the ground were able to fly back into everyone's tear ducts in reaction to how little this news mattered. The soldier awaited a reaction, but they were 100% frugal in reaction to ricken's condition. "If that is all," said chrom blankly, without emotion or investment," you may leave."

 **A/N: IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT RICKEN'S CONDITION, CONSULT THE LEGENDARY FANFICITION "CHERICKEN:DISASTER DATE"**

BACK TO KELLAM

Kellam landed with a thud in a large dome shaped coliseum of a room. It was lit all around with torch sconces, which were being meticulously re-lit constantly by an old man because this room was hella wide. Kellam looked around him, at the onyx coloured walls and the sheer size he let out a sigh. This sigh was so powerful that the hundreds of torches were all simultaneously blown out. The chamber was now brilliantly lit floor to ceiling by the force of kellam's willpower.

This display was fantastic enough, but then kellam NOTICED it. The ring.

It dazzled like tharja's thighs in the sunlight, upon a pedestal in the very middle of the room, a sliver of sunlight leaking onto it from the whole kellam had made in the ceiling, on top of the NOTICEABLE glow from kellam.

Kellam's love and devotion were burning hotter than the sun. Nay, hotter than his own physical appearance. It granted him extra power and so he teleported over to it. But before he grabbed it, the unsightly visage of validar appeared before him.

"Not so fast, shepard" droned the uninteresting and one-dimensional villain, " I planned on leading you here all along, you see. It was I who allowed Frederick to learn of this ring, and it was i who let its location become known to mr cena, here. I NOTICED how strong you are and devised this as a trap; for now you shall soon notice that all of plegia is your opponent!" Kellam wasn't listening to what the rejected yugioh card design was saying, but he NOTICED the huge creak that followed his speech. The ground shook noticeably, as if it were kellam who was moving. The noise came from the wall directly behind ole valdy, as he teleported away the wall, which was miles long drew upwards, leaving a gaping gateway to the desert of plegia.

This wouldn't have been worth NOTICING, except for the fact that the entire plegian army had amassed outside the gate, and were now charging towards our heroic hero, unmatched in his heroism.

Something was stirring inside kellam, and the plegian army began to notice it. Kellam searched deep in his soul, and in the face of this imminent danger noticed a memory of something dear sweet tharja had once said to him:

"omigod Kellam. You. Are. So. Hot."

His burning passion for tharja intertwined with the righteous fury ignited by the plegian soldiers, for a metaphorical fire stronger than the sun. Kellam's body began to glow with an unfathomable and holy light, which stopped the legions dead in their tracks."

Kellam looked up.

He looked.

And looked harder still, the plegians were so gripped with fear of his upcoming actions that they could not move.

Slowly but surely,the army noticed a movement of something which had never moved before. Oh yes. It was kellam's eyes.

The lids twitched and flickered until, in a swift movement he opened them completely.

The results of this were borderline cataclysmic: Every plegians eyes were drawn to him and instantly they were vaporised. Across half the desert anything unlucky enough to notice his sight, or even the impression of his sight were obliterated.

"they've gotta notice that" said kellam blankly, in a tone reminiscent of his former, shy self.

"FOOl!" cried validar standing behind him now, grinning with noticeably sinister intent.

"YOU HAVE GIVEN ME EXACTLY WHAT I NEEDED. I SENSED YOUR STRONG LOVE AND KNEW THAT OPENING YOUR EYES WOULD LET SOME OF IT OUT." He held up a vial and shook it tauntingly before kellam. At first kellam was confused but then noticed what validar had bottled, was one of his own tears.

In one hand validar held up the vial, and in the other the ring as he proclaimed "AND WITH THIS LIQUID, A RAW CONSECRATION OF POWER MY PLAN WILL BE YOUR ESSENCE IS STRONG ENOUGH TO POWER THIS RING...for its true purpose. RESURRECTING GRIMA!"

Validar dropped the tear onto the rings jewel, and it began to glow with dark energies. Luckily this chamber was as big as nah is annoying or he never could have fit. Sure enough, by kellam's power the fell dragon had now appeared before kellam. The beast let out a blood-curdling laugh, but kellam's blood didn't even notice the dragon was there.

"I KNOW OF YOU, UNNOTICED WARRIOR. IN ONE TIMELINE, YOU STOOD AGAINST ME! BUT I KILLED YOU THEN AND I SHALL KILL YOU NOW" the dragon thrust himself forward, but was interrupted by kellam's omnipotent voice

"Pssh, whatever grandma" he said unapologetically, and grima noticed what a sick burn this was.

"Lucina told me about that story. You killed the so- called _one armed champion_. But guess what grima?" as the dragon thought kellam smirked to himself, "I got TWO ARMS THIS TIME, BOY!"

Without warning, kellam leapt onto the dragon's neck. With most of his might he pulled it behind him and suplexed the dragon. It broke the chamber with its massive body and stretched out miles behind kellam, meaning kellam had effectively suplexed half the country (unsurprising, really).

Kellam, dusted his hands off and noticed the unconscious beast, and quipped "guess we know why they call you the FELL dragon" john cena laughed, but no one else wwas around so the joke was mostly lost. "Finally, my sweet tharja" kellam said as he picked up and pocketed the ring "We shall be truly together at last. But first I must secure suitable transportation, and I think validar just supplied me with the right thing."

Engaging his warrior instincts, kellam linked himself telepathically with grima

"grima, you're mine now, and you shall bring me to my woman"

"y-yes master, I have noticed that your might surpasses that of the gods" replied grima's thoughts.

"come john cena" kellam said out loud this time, and he and the champ boarded the fell dragon's back, who got up and flew towards the ylissean's camp.

Grima was so goddamn massive that they reached the camp in minutes.

"can't be noticing any loose ends, now. Have to dispose of the dragon afore it puts dear sweet tharja in a panic" Kellam punched it in the jugular, which disintegrated the dragon into a fine powder, and he and cena skydived down to camp.

Tharja, had mere minutes left before her curse finished her off: Her whole body save her lips was petrified. Kellam appeared and spoke to lissa (low-tier waifu) who was looking after her

"Is there still time?"

"yes"

"awesome"

"yes"

Bursting into her tent with manly strides, kellam NOTICED the almost-statue in the middle of the room, and ran to her side. First, he placed the ring on her finger, and it looked daaaaamn good. Next he had to seal the deal with a kiss. Locking lips with tharja felt more righteous to kellam than slaying evil gods or armies. Kissing her, kellam didn't feel like the nigh-omniscient deathbringer to evildoers. Love humbled him, made him feel... noticeably more human.

As the curse lifted tharja returned to her usual beauty. All the shepards had gathered to witness this miracle: the discovery of love (also that the crutch of the entire military operation was back).

Tharja, though recovering NOTICED her new ring " Kellam... this is a legendary ring. And these markings mean it has been used." She expressed shock, realising this meant the fell dragon had both returned and been vanquished "you killed a god, for me?"

"For you baby, I'd kill a thousand gods" They mutually noticed their intense love for each other, and locked lips once more. Their love was stronger than any, and radiated throughout the land, reminding everyone how badass kellam is.

So in love were they, that tharja started givin kellam them bedroom eyes.

Kellam NOTICED, and reciprocated.

They waved goodbyes to the other shepards, and kellam shook chrom's hand who was crying tears of joy over kellam's return.

Once again, Tharja was whisked off in kellam's noticeably burly arms, and they engaged in more sexy content i am still uncomfortable describing.

In the end, the moral of the story is that the strongest and most fiery passion in the world, is the kind that you may have never even NOTICED

-the end.


End file.
